Forum:Most wanted characters
Well, I have placed a poll for the girls and wich ones are the most populair. I mostly did it for the Final Fantasy girls since that francise is so big. All the Dead or Alive girls will be in except Niki. So I need 7 girls from Final Fantasy! Also I need to know who from the Dead or Alive girls will be facing the Final Fantasy Girls. For the guys, they are done. I think Bayman, Jann Lee, Leon and Elliot should be in so that compromises with the Final Fantasy guys: Squall, Tidus, Noell and Sora/ Roxas. After a while I will put up the final results. Final Fantasy Heroines Rydia (FFIV) Agree Disagree Description Name: Rydia Game: Final Fantasy IV Age: 24 Birthplace: Mist Job: Summoner Weapon: Summon, Call, White Magic, Black Magic, Rods, Knives, Whips Rosa Joanna Farrell (FFIV) Agree Disagree Description Name: Rosa Joanna Farell Game: Final Fantasy IV Age: 36 Birthplace: Baron Job: White Mage, Archer Weapon: White Magic, Staves, Bows, Arrows Terra Branford (FFVI) Agree Disagree Description Name: Terra Branford Game: Final Fantasy VI Age: 18 Birthplace: Land of Espers Job: Magitek Elite Weapon: Mythril Knife, Trance Aeris "Aerith" Gainsborough (FFVII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Aeris "Aerith" Gainsborough Game: Final Fantasy VII Age: 22 (Deceased, so that could be a problem) Birthplace: Icicle Inn Job: Geomancer Weapon: Guard Stick Yuffie Kisaragi (FFVII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Yuffie Kisaragi Game: Final Fantasy VII Age: 19 Birthplace: Wutai Job: Ninja, Assassin Weapon: 4-Point Shuriken Cissnei (BC-FFVII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Cissnei Game: Before Crisis- Final Fantasy VII Age: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Job: Shuriken Weapon: Rekka Quistis Trepe (FFVIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Quistis Trepe Game: Final Fantasy VIII Age: 18 Birthplace: Balamb Garden Job: Blue Mage Weapon: Chain Whip Selphie Tilmitt (FFVIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Selphie Tilmitt Game: Final Fantasy VIII Age: 17 Birthplace: Trabia Garden Job: Gambler Weapon: Flail Lulu (FFX) Agree Disagree Description Name: Lulu Game: Final Fantasy X Age: 24 Birthplace: Besaid Job: Black Mage, Beastmaster Weapon: Dolls, Black Magic, Fury Paine (FFX-2) Agree Disagree Description Name: Paine Game: Final Fantasy X-2 Age: 18 Birthplace: Unknown Job: Warrior Weapon: Sword, Dessphere Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (FFXII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca Game: Final Fantasy XII Age: 20 Birthplace: Rabanastre Job: Time Mage, Red Mage Weapon: Bombs, Bows, Crossbows Claire "Lightning" Farron (FFXIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Claire "Lightning" Farron Game: Final Fantasy XIII Age: 24 Birthplace: Bodhum Job: Paradigm Shift: Commando, Ravager & Medic Weapon: Blazefire Saber Serah Farron (FFXIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Serah Farron Game: Final Fantasy XIII Age: 21 Birthplace: Bodhum Job: Paradigm Shift: Commando, Ravager & Medic Weapon: Bow-Blade Oerba Dia Vanille (FFXIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Oerba Dia Vanille Game: Final Fantasy XIII Age: 19 (519) Birthplace: Oerba Job: Paradigm Shift: Commando, Ravager & Medic Weapon: Binding Rod Oerba Yun Fang (FFXIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Oerba Yun Fang Game: Final Fantasy XIII Age: 21 (521) Birthplace: Oerba Job: Paradigm Shift: Commando, Ravager & Medic Weapon: Bladed Lance Stella Nox Fleuret (FFvsXIII) Agree Disagree Description Name: Stella Nox Fleuret Game: Final Fantasy Versus XIII Age: TBA Birthplace: TBA Job: Weapon Summoner Weapon: Rapier, Weapon Summon Aqua (KHBBS) Agree Disagree Description Name: Aqua Game: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Age: 17 Birthplace: Land of Departure Job: Keyblade Master Weapon: Rainfell (Stormfall, Brightcrest, Master Keeper) Command Styles, Shotlocks Final Fantasy Heroes Description Name: Squall Leonhart Game: Final Fantasy VIII Age: 17 Birthplace: Balamb Garden Job: Gunblader Weapon: Revolver Nemesis: Bayman Description Name: Tidus Game: Final Fantasy X Age: 19 Birthplace: Dream Zanarkand Job: Warrior (Time Mage) Weapon: Brotherhood Nemesis: Jann Lee Description Name: Noel Kreiss Game: Final Fantasy XIII-2 Age: TBA Birthplace: Dream Zanarkand Job: TBA Weapon: TBA Nemesis: Leon Description Name: Sora Game: Kingdom Hearts Age: 15 Birthplace: Destiny Islands Job: Keyblade Wielder Weapon: Kingdom Key Nemesis: Elliot Name: Roxas Game: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Age: 15 Birthplace: Twilight Town (formerly) Job: Keyblade Wielder Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Two Become One Nemesis: Elliot Category:The Fantasy